Tales of Passage
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: Adventure time! Two girls have just started their Pokemon journeys! Who and what will they meet along the way? Why does Ranae act weird every new moon? What is the mysterious shadow that keeps following them? Read and Find out! AU, OCs and randomness!
1. Breakfast of Future Champions!

This is my pokemon story, I do not own any Pokemon characters from the actual series, only my numerous OCs. Do not steal! I also claim my AU version of some of the characters capiche? Oh and there are a few against normal code pairings in this story, like PokemonXHuman and such so as a warning, if you don't agree with that don't read, simple as that. This will eventually be a crossover story, but for now it's just Pokemon get it? Got it? Good. Any criticism and suggestion are accepted, and at times needed, I already have the basic plot set out, but new ideas are always welcomed! Okay…well, enjoy this story!

* * *

**Tales of Passage**

A Pokemon Story

**Breakfast of Future Champions!**

Created by DarkLozFanUberest

* * *

A dark purple orb flew through space cries of pain and anguish seeming to echo in space around it.

It passed by strange and mysterious planets and asteroids as it traveled, a few of them exploding suddenly.

In front of it a large vortex appeared, followed by a large pale creature that roared as it was struck by a red beam of light. Following it was a large dark creature, which shot out an identical beam in the direction of the pale creature.

The beam missed and they both dove into another vortex, continuing to pop up and continue their battle until finally the stopped appearing for a few instances. The orb continued on unaffected.

Then the pale form appeared out of a new vortex, covered in wounds, in front of the orb. It rumbled as the orb brushed against it, faintly turning a pinkish purple; immediately afterwards a small swirling vortex appearing to the left of the path of the orb.

The orb suddenly turned and was sucked into the vortex, popping up in a brighter part of space. It began hurtling towards a large blue and green planet, passing by a pair of red and green humanoid shapes.

The first shape turned as the orb went by, and its eyes glowed causing the orb to stop and fly back to stop in front of the figure. The other one flew over and they examined the orb, the first slowly reaching out to touch the orb, flinching back as the orb flashed green, before returning to its previous color. The second figure turned and swooped away from the orb, quickly followed by the first and the orb continued falling towards the planet.

It began to catch fire as it passed through the atmosphere, surprising a pair of creatures who had been battling in the night air; the first greatly resembled a swan, while the second was dark and shadowy. The swan-like figure dodged the orb as it flew by, the orb managing to hit the dark figure and push it back a few meters. The dark figure, rather than continue the battle turned and followed the orb that had hit, apparently curious by its flashing blue. However, it was forced to transform into a shadow when the swan gave chase, causing it to loose sight of the orb as it passed through some clouds.

The orb, now a dark blue flew out of the clouds and it's a very icy environment, it was headed straight for a mountain and caused a large explosion once it collided with the rocky surface.

A small pink pokemon shimmered into existence, its blue eyes searching the snow curiously. It blinked as it spotted the orb that was now glowing weakly in a small crater, its color a weak blue. The creature tilted its head and flew down to the orb, creating a pink bubble out of nowhere to bounce on a few times before it popped.

The creature floated around the orb before reaching down to touch it slightly, flying back when the orb flashed a deep bright purple before going black. The creature blinked and flew closer, slowly reaching forwards to prod the orb, but it got no further response.

The creature's eyes glowed blue and it lifted the orb up from the snow and gravel, its head snapped to the side when it heard someone calling through the wind. It quickly dropped the orb when a black clad figure came crashing through the snow, it cried out as it fell into the crater, but the pink creature quickly disappeared.

The black clad figure groaned and rubbed its head, glancing down at what the pink creature had dropped, its hood pulled up to conceal its face. The figure slowly got into kneeling position and reached down to grab the orb, gasping at the feeling, "It's warm…" the figure murmured before shivering and fell forward into the snow. The area around the orb and the figure growing dark just as another figure entered the scene, eventually the whole area blacked out, immediately followed by a burst of various colors.

* * *

"Holy crap!" a raven haired girl cried flailing and efficiently falling out of her bed, freaking out a small grey creature that had previously sleeping on a pillow next to the girl.

The girl groaned and rubbed her head, "Why do I keep having that damned dream? It's really beginning to annoy me Frey…" she said glancing up at the creature that blinked back down at her. The girl sighed and pulled herself up, pausing to glance at a small black digital clock on a nearby table, it read 6: 22.

"Well…guess we better go get ready…come on Frey…breakfast time."

The small creature let out a happy noise and flew into the air, quick to float after the girl as she stomped out of the room, "Damn confusing dreams, waking me up and making no sense what so ever!" the girl growled as she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

A teal hair girl walked slowly down a short flight of stairs yawning, her hair wet from a recent shower, stretching her arms above her head as she went.

A large white and black pokemon followed her, its red eyes blinking tiredly, it yawned immediately after its mistress, sharp pearly fangs glinting dangerously in the morning light. When it and its mistress reached the bottom of the stairs, it paused to shake itself of the small string it had noticed hanging off of the scythe on the right side of its head.

To anyone in the area, though there were few and far in-between, this pokemon would be a complete and utter mystery as it was foreign to the area, but for all extents and purposes it was known as an Absol.

Both entered a large, high-ceilinged dining room where there were already three occupants. The first was a black and red, horned dog, better known as a Houndoom. The second was a small grey pokemon floating around the last occupant, which was a dark haired girl the same age as the teal haired girl.

The dark haired girl looked up from her bowl of Pecha, Liechi, Hondew, Magost, Payapa, Watmel, Gustap and Kasib berries as the girl and Absol walked in, she blinked when she noticed that the teal haired girl still had her eyes closed and was swaying slightly in the doorway.

Flicking her dark navy bangs out from her eyes she smirked and picked up a Pecha berry from her bowl; she examined it for a moment before suddenly throwing it at the teal haired girl.

The teal haired girl's eyes snapped open, revealing deep Sapphire blue eyes; she quickly grabbed the Pecha out of the air, unintentionally squeezing it. Blinking blearily she looked down at the squished berry and grimaced, "Eww…" she groaned and passed the berry down to the Absol who ate it happily.

The dark haired girl chuckled and ate a few more berries. The teal haired girl glanced up at her and frowned, "Good morning to you too Ranae…are we leaving soon?"

The dark haired girl, Ranae, nodded and looked up at the teal haired girl, "Yes, so you better eat while I go take a shower, k? We're leaving as soon as I'm done, be sure that you have all of your pokeballs and maps and stuff alright…don't need you getting us miserably lost or something before we even leave home."

Ranae got up and started walking towards the door opposite from the one the teal haired girl entered through, "Come on Frey," she motioned and the grey pokemon floated happily after her, "time for a little shower."

The teal haired girl stuck her tongue out after Ranae, before walking across the dining room and through a pair of doors in the very corner of the room, picking up Ranae's bowl as she passed by.

The Absol, rather than follow its mistress decided to go lie down by the Houndoom, which snored quietly from under the dining room table.

The teal haired girl waved at a pair of Mr. Mimes and a Machoke and Bayleef that were cooking and cleaning in the room she entered, a small kitchen. She handed the bowl to the Machoke, who, in exchange, handed her a small steaming cup of tea. She smiled up at the Machoke before turning and shuffling back out of the room.

She plopped down in the seat that Ranae had been sitting and took a deep sip of her tea, she sighed happily as the tea warmed her from the inside out and woke her up far better than her morning shower.

Just then, a pair of women entered into the dining room through the same door as she had, chuckling about something or another. They looked up when they noticed her and smiled, "Ohayo Gozaimas," they both said simultaneously. The teal hair girl smiled and returned the greeting before standing up and walking over to them.

The first, older woman looked very similar to the teal haired girl, only her hair was much darker and she was a good deal taller than the teal haired girl.

The second woman was a bit younger and had vibrant violet-red hair and grey eyes, she grinned down at the teal haired girl, "How are you today Aiko?" she asked, pausing to look around, "And have you seen my daughter by any chance?"

Aiko smiled tiredly, "I'm fine Moto-san, and Ranae and her Castform went off to take a shower…they should be down soon." She then turned to give the first woman a hug, "Ohayo mother, are you well?"

Her mother smiled down at her, returning the hug, "Yes, yes, I'm quite alright do you have all of your pokemon with you?"

Aiko rolled her eyes good-heartedly and pulled out three pokeballs, "Yes mother, they're right here."

"Well why don't you let them out so that they can get some breakfast, hmm? A good breakfast before you start your day is essential if you want to have positive outcomes in the future during your journey."

Aiko giggled at her mother's scientific prattle, "Yes mother," she laughed as she released the three pokemon from their confines.

Three red beams of light shot out of the balls, the first taking the form of a large black bird with a red crest, "Staraptor!" it called as it flapped down to land on the back of one of the dining room chairs. The second beam transformed into a long sleek lavender fox-like pokemon, "Esper…esp." the Espeon said, walking up to rub up against Aiko as the last beam took on the large round form of a pink and pokemon with a large pouch for holding things on its stomach, "Blissey! Blissey bliss!" it exclaimed before going over to shoo the Staraptor from the chair.

"Blissey!" the Blissey called, pulling out two chairs so that the two women could sit, but only Aiko's mother sat.

"Thank you Blissey," she said happily.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna go get some food, be back in a bit," the other woman smiled and jogged into the kitchen.

"So…are you ready to start your journey?" Aiko's mother asked as her daughter took her seat again, across from her.

"I think so…I've got our maps and pokeballs, potions, elixirs, revives, repels escape ropes, our bikes and our cell phones…is there anything else we need?" Aiko asked checking things off on her fingers.

"Do you have your wallets, spare clothes, bandages, batteries, flashlights, radio, air pump, pokechow packs, water bottles, badge cases, lighter, matches, can opener, and…pokedexes?"

Aiko stared at her mother blankly before blushing and running out the door. Her mother laughed as she heard her daughter mumble something about forgetting most of those things.

Ranae walked in right as Aiko ran out, towel drying her hair, being followed by a blue, raindrop shaped pokemon now.

"What'd she forget?" she asked as she made her way to stand by Aiko's mother.

"A lot apparently," Aiko's mother laughed.

Ranae sighed, "Jeez, for being your daughter Fuji-san, she sure is forgetful…"

Aiko's mother smiled and made a hand motion, "Why don't you let your other pokemon out Ranae? We're going to make a big breakfast for you guys before you leave."

Ranae looked out at Aiko's mother from under her towel and bangs, her black eyes shining darkly, "Aww, but we were going to leave as soon as I was done with my shower!" Ranae whined.

"Well Aiko's busy again so sit your little butt down," a voice called from the kitchen doors as the violet haired woman walked in followed by the Mr. Mimes and Machoke, each one's arms laden with plates and bowls of exotic food.

"Hmph…" Ranae huffed and took a seat at the end of the table, "Whatever…"

The violet haired woman plunked an empty plate on Ranae's head causing the raven-haired girl to cry out in pain, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"What do you say to your mother?" the violet haired woman demanded pushing the plate harder onto her daughter's head, "Owowowowowowowow!! Okay okay! Good morning! Stop! Ouch!" She growled as her mother removed the plate from her head, rubbing her now sore head.

"Now let those poor babies out, they must be starving!"

Ranae pulled out six pokeballs, and grumbled as she released all six of the pokemon inside.

The first pokemon to appear was another bird pokemon, having brown and gold feathers and a larger crest than the Staraptor, "Pidgeot!" it landed on its feet and made its way over to the Staraptor that greeted it silently.

The second beam revealed a large blue and yellow seahorse-looking pokemon that landed in a large, empty tank of water that lined the right wall of the dining room, "Seadra sea!" it called, muffled, as it swam around happily in the tank.

The two pokemon were both fox pokemon like Aiko's Espeon, the first having spiky yellow and white fur, and the second having a reddish-orange coat and a creamy ruff of fur around it's neck and on its head, its tail big and bushy. A Jolteon and Flareon.

The next beam of light revealed a long purple king cobra that hissed a greeting as it emerged, "Arbok."

The last beam revealed a huge purple pokemon that growled and rubbed up against Ranae as soon as it was completely solid, "Nido, king." It said as it wrapped its arms around Ranae in a hug who laughed and hugged him back, "Good morning Horus~" she chuckled before pushing away, "Go eat your breakfast ya big dork."

The five pokemon, as well as the once again grey Castform, and Aiko's pokemon (the Houndoom and Absol were awake by now) all walked over to the bowls of assorted pokemon food next to the dining room table.

One of the Mr. Mimes sprinkled some food into the tank for the Seadra as the other and the Machoke set the table.

"Okay, now I have everything!" Aiko called as she ran back into the room, bags in hand.

"Good, now sit." Ranae said.

Aiko blinked and looked over at her, "but I thought we were leaving as soon as you finished your shower?"

Ranae's forehead twitched in irritation, "Apparently not, now sit, before I make ya," she growled threateningly.

"Okay, okay, calm down I'm sitting," Aiko chuckled and took her original seat, frowning at her cold tea, "Darn…tea's cold…"

"Hey!" she exclaimed as Ranae grabbed the glass and walked over to her pokemon, "Relax, hey Flare can ya heat this tea up for me?" she asked the Flareon.

"Flareon," the Flareon nodded before breathing a small stream of fire out at the cup, careful not to burn her mistress.

Ranae pulled the cup away after a few seconds and nodded when she noticed the steam rising from the cup, "Thanks Flare," she said before handing the glass back to Aiko who nearly dropped it.

"Ouch…it's hot, how could you even hold it?" Aiko asked as she rubbed her palms together, frowning when the sting didn't go away.

"Genetically altered humanoid or whatever," Ranae said plainly, picking a pale blue Rawst berry as she went by the bowl of fruit and tossing it back at Aiko, "Catch."

Aiko caught the berry and squeezed some of the juices out onto her hands, sighing as the burning went away, "Yeah, well…we don't even know if that's true Ranae I mean you weren't even really 'alive' when Miyamoto-san found you."

Ranae rolled her eyes, "Okay, so I'm a ghost, whatever, doesn't change that I'm not exactly human now does it?"

Ranae frowned for a few seconds before she grinned and changed the subject, "So you sure you remembered everything this time?"

Aiko stuck out her tongue again and crossed her arms with a pout.

Both mothers looked between the two girls, chuckling to themselves, "Ah, to be young again and going on adventures," the violet haired woman, Miyamoto, sighed apparently reminiscing.

"Why don't you grace us with one of your old spy stories Miyamoto-chan" Aiko's mother suggested, nibbling on a bagel with Yache berry jam.

Both girls perked up and turned to look at Miyamoto, even the pokemon stopped eating to stare at her. Miyamoto looked around at all of them before sighing, "Alright, alright! Hmm…which one should I tell you guys?" she asked looking around at the others.

"Ooh! Ooh! Mom! Tell the one about the time you nearly met your match!" Ranae suggested, Aiko and her mother nodding in agreement.

"Oh yes, I rather enjoy that story," Aiko's mother said, "Me too!" Aiko agreed.

Miyamoto sighed with a small smile on her face, "Figures, all of you cheesy romantics gaining up on me…okay fine, I'll tell you that story."

All of the pokemon and the girls leaned in intent on hearing what Miyamoto had to say as she began her mystifying tale of action, adventure, danger, and above all…romance.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! Next chapter out later if reviews get in….yeah. As Kuryo would say "Later Days Loser/Lovers!!" (LDL). ((Kuryo: I do say that a lot, don't I? X3))


	2. Daycare Dilemma

This is my pokemon story, I do not own any Pokemon characters from the actual series, only my numerous OCs. Do not steal! I also claim my AU version of some of the characters capiche? Oh and there are a few against normal code pairings in this story, like PokemonXHuman and such so as a warning, if you don't agree with that don't read, simple as that. This will eventually be a crossover story, but for now it's just Pokemon get it? Got it? Good. Any criticism and suggestion are accepted, and at times needed, I already have the basic plot set out, but new ideas are always welcomed! Okay…well, enjoy this story!

* * *

**Tales of Passage**

A Pokemon Story

**Daycare Dilemma  
**

Created by DarkLozFanUberest

* * *

The sun was quickly setting in the distance, casting two figures in its red and gold light, they were both riding bikes down an old path through a thick forest. Suddenly the figure the farthest back let out a loud sigh and turned to the figure in front of them.

"_Are we there yet_?" Ranae whined as both she and Aiko rode down a darkening path on their bikes.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "No Ranae!" she called back at her raven-haired friend, "We'll get there when we get there!"

Ranae growled and raced forward to ride next to Aiko, "But _Ai-ko_~, we've been riding for hours! I'm tired! Can't we stop and set up camp? Plus, Frey and I are hungry," she said motioning to the small grey pokemon hunched down in her red, black and silver bike's blue wicker basket, it squeaked as its stomach growled loudly.

Aiko frowned and pulled out a small device resembling a GPS, "We're almost there Ranae; please just be patient okay?"

Ranae sighed and rolled her eyes up, her head tilted back and to the side, "Gah, fine...if I have t--Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as she accidentally drove her bike down a hill directly to the right of the path they were on.

Aiko froze, eyes wide, as she heard Ranae scream and the crashes following afterwards, "Oh no…not again." She muttered slowly turning her head to see if Ranae was still behind her. She wasn't.

* * *

At the bottom of the hill Ranae lay swirly-eyed a few feet from her miraculously, still-in-one-piece bike, her Castform, Frey, floating above her, trying desperately to revive her. One of Ranae's pokeballs popped opened to reveal her Jolteon, it blinked down at Ranae for a few seconds before a large burst of electricity exploded from its fur, shocking Ranae and causing her to fly up screaming.

Aiko rode her bike into the area just as Ranae stopped screaming, and giggled when she noticed that Ranae's clothed were smoking, "Are you okay Ranae?" she asked, still giggling as she got off her bike.

Ranae looked over at Aiko darkly before returning her Jolteon, "Shut up," she growled and turned to pick up her bike, "Phew, still in one piece," she sighed, deciding to walk her bike rather than ride it again.

Aiko's Espeon stuck its head out of her side saddle bag where it had been sleeping, Aiko blinked and glanced down at her Espeon with a smile, "Good evening Sunshine," she giggled as the Espeon just blinked back a few times before yawning and retreating back into the bag.

Ranae's Castform rubbed its head against hers, glad that she was okay, "Castform!" it exclaimed transforming into its raindrop form before going back to normal and hiding in her basket.

"Frey says it's going to rain Aiko, how far are we from that place you were talking about?" Ranae asked, glaring up at the sky, she hated rain.

Aiko sighed and checked her GPS, "We're still a while away, at least now that we've had to travel down this hill it will probably take us ten minutes to get back up that hill, it was really big."

Ranae pulled out her own GPS device, bout it was red compared to Aiko's blue one, "_Or_ we could go farther down the hill where there is a house a few miles from here, maybe they could let us stay there."

Before Aiko could respond a right light emerged from the forest in front of them, followed by a black clad man and his Growlithe, "Who goes there?!" the man demanded, "No trespassers allowed, Growlithe show these thieves one for!"

Aiko gasped as the Growlithe barked viciously and charged towards them, Ranae only smirked and threw the pokeball she still held in her hand, "Go Jolt! Show this fire mutt whose boss!" She shouted, throwing the red and white ball into the air.

The Jolteon sprung out of the pokeball and landed in front of the Growlithe, the man, a policeman by the looks of it, frowned and turned to his Growlithe, "Growlithe use Flamethrower!"

Ranae smirked and turned to her Jolteon, "Jolt, dodge and use your Quick Attack to get up close to that Growlithe, then use Thunder Fang!"

Jolt barked and practically disappeared, reappearing suddenly behind the Growlithe. Practically mirroring Ranae's expression, it lunged and bit down into the scruff of the Growlithe's neck.

Sparks flew and the Growlithe yelped as it was harshly electrocuted, but it recovered quickly and shook itself harshly, flinging the much lighter pokemon from its back. However, Jolt landed easily on its feet and whipped around to face the firedog pokemon.

The policeman seemed irritated and much more cautious now, "Growlithe use Double Team and then Fire Fang!" he shouted. The Growlithe growled, five other Growlithe appearing around him. They all then ran at the Jolteon, mouths wide open revealing red glowing fangs.

Ranae waited until the Growlithe was only a meter away from Jolt before finally shouting, "Jolt use Shock Wave!!" Jolt glowed white for a split second before a wave of electricity exploded from its body, stronger than the attack it had used on Ranae just minutes earlier. The attack struck all of the Growlithe, all disappearing into smoke except for the original, which was flung back towards the policeman howling in pain.

The attack finished and the Growlithe slowly got to its feet; it stood for a few seconds before collapsing again, knocked out.

The policeman looked shocked, and glared at Ranae and Aiko, "Damn…" he muttered returning his Growlithe, "Now what?" he seemed to be talking to himself.

Ranae pulled out Jolt's pokeball and returned him, quickly shrinking the ball and returning it to her belt, "Look buddy," she said, slightly irritated to the policeman, "we're not thieves, and we're kinda in a hurry, so if you would just stand aside and let us be on our way that'd be swell."

The policeman blinked at her, slightly confused, "This is a private property and if you're not returning to the scene of the crime then what are you two doing here?"

It was Ranae and Aiko's turn to be confused.

"Crime?" Aiko asked, worried, "What crime?" Ranae finished, in a demanding voice.

The policeman eyed them for a second before deciding that their confusion was genuine; he pointed in the direction the two girls had originally been headed.

"The Daycare Center nearby has been robbed, my associates and I have been trying to find the crooks who did it, but so far the only people we've found are you two…so yeah." He blushed towards the end.

Ranae rolled her eyes, this guy had to be new to the force, seeing as he wasn't much older than her or Aiko, maybe nineteen or something.

"You know there's a saying about what happens when you 'assume' things…" Ranae muttered.

Aiko shook her head, turning to the policeman, "Do you think you might be able to show us where that is? We might not be much help, but my Houndoom has a great sense of smell and might be able to assist you and your associates…"

The policeman seemed to be considering it, "Well…" he sighed, "I guess it couldn't do any harm, come on, it's this way."

He turned and walked back the way he had come, Aiko and Ranae following right behind him.

After a few minutes they emerged from the forest, a small sign nearby showed that they had been in Ilex Forest and were now on Route 34.

"Ilex Forest?" Ranae muttered to herself, "How the heck did we get here?"

Aiko rolled her eyes, "We flew dummy," she whispered, "which is why we couldn't just fly to town, you wanted to take a detour!"

Ranae smiled embarrassed, "Heheh, yeah…sorry about that…"

"We're almost there," the policeman said, leading them down a long curvy path, Ranae could here the ocean off in the distance.

"Thanks uh…hey what is your anyway?" Ranae asked looking over at the policeman.

He looked back at her over his shoulder, "…It's Keith." He then looked forward again, ignoring her.

Ranae frowned and hurried to walk alongside him, "So…" she said, trying to get him to talk to her, she hated being ignored, "That was a pretty strong Growlithe back there, I wasn't expecting to meet anyone with a pokemon that strong around here…except for maybe a gym leader or something." She added as an after thought.

Keith glanced back over at her, "…I've been training him…" he started, "ever since I got beaten by this kid and his Nidorino a while back."

Ranae frowned at him, "Hmm…well, you've done a good job so far," she said with a small smile, "Nearly gave me a run for my money!" she laughed and Aiko blinked at her from behind them, surprised by her social-ness.

Keith blinked at her, blushing faintly, "uh…thanks…Oh look we're here!" he exclaimed and jogged quickly towards a large house a dozen meters in front of them.

Ranae chuckled at his sudden ploy to get away from her, 'Men are so easy to manipulate, it's so much fun!" she thought to herself.

Aiko rolled her eyes again, "You're incorrigible Ranae," she muttered following Keith and leaving Ranae to stand there chuckling to herself.

"Aww, come on Aiko!" Ranae shouted after her, "I was just havin' fun!" she gasped as a drop of rain hit her on the cheek. She looked skyward and yelped as more rain fell on her, "Wait for me!!" she screamed and ran after Aiko, being pelted with rain.

* * *

Aiko looked up as the door to the Daycare Center burst open to reveal a soaking wet, and clearly pissed off Ranae, she covered her mouth so Ranae wouldn't see her small grin. Keith, an older policeman and an elderly couple also looked up as the door slammed back against the wall.

"Hey!" a third policeman growled, "Watch it!" apparently he had been standing by the door, nearly getting crushed when it swung open.

Ranae gave him an evil look and he gulped and shook slightly, quickly hiding behind the door. He was even younger than Keith, "What's up with this?" Ranae demanded sourly as she squeezed the water from her hair, "Don't you have any experienced Policemen around here?" Frey came in behind her , shaking the excess water from himself, splashing Ranae again and causing her to groan in irritation.

"Hey!" Keith and the younger policeman shouted glaring at her from their respective positions. Ranae eyed them both and they quickly backed down, causing the older policeman to laugh.

"Now, now Keith, Dirk, maybe she wouldn't be so harsh with you two if would be gentlemen and offer her a towel," he said doing just that, and handing Ranae a large blue towel.

Ranae muttered a "thanks" and proceeded to towel herself down, noticing in her peripheral vision that Aiko had an identical, but pink towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"That's quite an interesting pokemon you have there," the older policeman said offhandedly, "I've never seen one of them before, what is it?" he asked.

"He's a Castform, a pokemon whose appearance is altered by the weather," as she spoke Frey returned to his normal grey form as the rain let up, but he returned to the raindrop form when it picked up again; all three policemen stared at him in shock and awe.

"See," Ranae said motioning to him, "he has four forms, one for when it rains like now, once when the weather is good, one when the weather is extremely sunny, and one when it hails."

The policeman nodded, still staring at the amazing pokemon, "I see..."

Aiko cleared her throat, "So, as you were saying Officer Danny; what happened?"

The older policeman, Danny, blinked and turned to face Aiko, "Oh, yes, as it happened, Mr. and Mrs. Wakahisa were sitting down to their afternoon tea when they heard an explosion outside near the building where they stored pokemon in their pokeballs and pokemon eggs. They immediately ran out and barely managed to see two figures run off into the distance, they ran to check on the pokemon and realized five pokemon had been stolen."

Ranae had finished drying her hair and was now staring into the fire that the Daycare Center had burning in a small fireplace, "Yeah, that's why when I saw you two I sent my Growlithe out to try and catch you two. Sorry I didn't confirm if you two were really crooks, but if I had waited and you two had been them you might have gotten away." Keith apologized, looking down at the floor. Ranae glanced over at him, the faintest of smiles on her face, "Hey you were just doing your job right? No one was hurt...too badly I hope," she said referring to Keith's Growlithe, "and now we can help you catch these guys right Aiko?" Ranae said with a smirk.

Aiko nodded, "Of course, we'll do all that we can to help," she said turning to look at the elderly couple, "might I ask which pokemon were stolen?" she asked with a concerned frown.

Mr. Wakahisa rubbed his chin, "As far as we know an Exeggutor, a Hypno, a Steelix, and a Hitmonchan and a Kangaskid."

Ranae gave him a blank look, "Okay...I'll bite. What the heck is a Kangaskid?" Ranae asked an eyebrow raised. Mr. Wakahisa blinked at her and smiled slightly, "Have ya ever seen the little pokemon that sits in a Kangaskhan's pouch?" Both and Ranae and Aiko nodded, "Well, a we've come to call baby Kangaskhans Kangaskids, get it?" he asked.

Ranae frowned in confusion before snapping her fingers, "Oh I get it! Heheh, that's really smart Wakahisa Ojii!" she grinned over at him.

Mrs. Wakahisa looked upset, "Yes, they stole that poor little baby, his mother had been killed so we were taking care of him...I can't bear to imagine what those nasty people could be doing to him!"

Mr. Wakahisa nodded, "Or the others, especially the Hitmonchan, neither of us can figure out why they took him."

The policemen, and Ranae glanced back over at him and Aiko tilted her head to the side, "Why? Was there something wrong with it?"

Both Wakahisa shook their heads, "No...not really," Mr. Wakahisa started, "You see, that Hitmonchan, well, we don't exactly know what happened to it. We just found its pokeball one morning and when we took him out...well we think he may have been in a horrible accident, and abandoned by his trainer..."

"Why do you say that?" Dirk asked from behind Ranae, a curious look on his face, he had been silent for a while.

Mr. Wakahisa sighed, "Well, when we took him out it was obvious that something had happened to him, because his left arm wasn't right ya see? It was made of metal and he had scars all up his right side, he also had a some weird thing over his left eye, like a lens."

Aiko and the policemen were gaping at him and Ranae looked shocked, "Woah, woah, woah, back up, your saying this Hitmonchan is like a...cyborg or something?" she demanded in an incredulous tone. Mr. Wakahisa tilted his head and placed a hand against his chin, "A cyborg? Hmm...I guess you might call it that, but not really it was only his arm and the lens was only _over_ his eye."

Now Ranae was gaping at him as well. It was silent for a minute until Ranae suddenly shook herself, "Whatever, that doesn't matter, what _does_ matter is finding those pokemon and getting them back to their rightful owners!" she threw her towel over her shoulder as she spoke. She paused when she heard a crash and they all turned to see Dirk on the ground, the towel wrapped around his head. Ranae blinked, "Uh, woops, sorry about that man, my bad." she said laughing quietly as she reached down to try and help him up.

Keith turned to look at Aiko, "Is she always like this?" he asked curiously.

Aiko sighed and rubbed the back of her neck with the pink towel, "You have no idea," she sighed, eyes closed in prostration, causing Keith to sweat-drop.

* * *

"So Dirk, you and Aiko will patrol to the area to the South of the Daycare Center, in Ilex forest so that your Growlithe and Houndoom can sniff the burglars out if they're in there. And Keith, you and Ranae will patrol the area to the North of the Daycare Center, incase they they headed towards Goldenrod City got it?"

Keith and Dirk saluted their commanding officer, and Ranae did a mock salute, "Whatever you say Danny Oji!" she grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him outside, thankful the rain had finally stopped, "H-hey?!" Keith exclaimed nearly tripping as they raced off.

"Hey!" Officer Danny called from behind them, "I'm not _that_ old..." he pouted and Aiko giggled as she and Dirk left as well.

Mr. and Mrs. Wakahisa smiled, "Such sweet girls," Mrs. Wakahisa said, and her husband nodded, "Yep, I like them, willing to help even though they had nothing really to gain from the situation." Danny grinned as he closed the door behind them, "Yeah, if we had more people like them in the world or on the force our world would be a much better place."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the second chapter! Yaya that's right I finished it! Stay tuned for the next chapter, a lot of cool stuff happens then m'kay? ((B/N: Yeah and you better be grateful when we get that chapter out, she had been transferring it from this chapter into a Word document and had copied it, when she had to run and get something...I wasn't there at the time, and when she came back she found my little brother working on the computer _copying_ things!...So yeah, it was gone and she had to retype it, unfortunately it had been around a thousand words and had two battle in it! Sigh))**

**A/N2: Yeah...I was pretty upset, but oh well, coulda been worse right? NEway, See you guys in a bit! ((B/N2: You're too optimistic...whatever Later days Loser/Lovers! (LdL!))**


	3. Burn Baby, Burn!

This is my pokemon story, I do not own any Pokemon characters from the actual series, only my numerous OCs. Do not steal! I also claim my AU version of some of the characters capiche? Oh and there are a few against normal code pairings in this story, like PokemonXHuman and such so as a warning, if you don't agree with that don't read, simple as that. This will eventually be a crossover story, but for now it's just Pokemon get it? Got it? Good. Any criticism and suggestion are accepted, and at times needed, I already have the basic plot set out, but new ideas are always welcomed! Okay…well, enjoy this story!

* * *

**Tales of Passage**

A Pokemon Story

**Chapter 3: Burn Baby, Burn!  
**

Created by DarkLozFanUberest

* * *

"Slow down Ranae!" Keith exclaimed, "Are you trying to kill me?!" he muttered as he tripped again over an evil hidden thing on the ground. Ranae chuckled, she had no trouble seeing even if the area they were in was near pitch, thanks to the clouds covering the moon. Keith looked up and was suddenly struck by something in the face, he cried out as he slipped out of Ranae's grasp and collapsed to the ground.

"I swear that wasn't me!" Ranae exclaimed looking down at him, she frowned when she noticed he was unconscious and there was blood dripping down the side of his head.

"Shit," she muttered taking a step forward to check on him, but she froze when she heard the air move, as though something was traveling straight towards her! Her eyes widened and she leaped back, right as something long and metal flew through where she had been standing.

She eyed the shadows around her, silently cursing the lack of moonlight, she may have had good eyesight, but not _that_ good. She froze as she heard someone chuckle evilly, and a stocky man slowly stepped out of the shadows. He had a large black bag hanging back over his shoulder, and in his right hand he brandished a large metal bat.

"My, my you're a fast little bitch aren't you?" he chuckled again, eying Ranae in a way that made her shake in anger, unfortunately he took her shaking as fear, and laughed.

"Don't worry, you and I are gonna have some fun!" he shouted swinging the bat at her head.

Ranae spun out of the way, pulling out a pokeball and enlarging it, "Help me out Horus!" she shouted throwing the ball into the air as the man swung at her again, "Use Protect!"

A large green barrier appeared as Horus emerged from his pokeball, causing the bat to ricochet off of it. The large purple Nidoking growled threateningly as he swung his tail out, with much more force than the man could ever hope to have, and wrapped it around the bat, easily shattering it into tiny pieces.

"Fuck," the man growled tossing the handle of the bat to the side and reaching in to the bag he had with him. "Go pokemon!" he shouted as he jumped back and threw the pokeball out in front of him, not even bothering to check what pokemon it was.

The red beam of light shot of the ball, slowly twisting and coiling until it revealed the pokemon inside, the large steel snake pokemon Steelix.

The man laughed, "Hahaha, what _now_ bitch?! Steelix is a steel type pokemon and your Nidoking is a poison type of pokemon! Its attacks have no effect on my pokemon!"

Ranae smirked as the clouds moved a bit, the moonlight glinting off of the Steelix's body and causing her expression to look quite scary.

"Oh please," Ranae laughed evilly, "Only and idiot would teach a Nidoking poison attacks, and you forget," she motioned to Horus, "Nidoking are both poison and _ground_ type pokemon, and if you learned anything in pokemon training school, ground type attacks are _super_ effective on steel type pokemon."

Both the man and the Steelix looked uncomfortable at the new information, which just caused Ranae to laugh more, "Now Horus attack!" she shouted allowing Horus to charge at the Steelix.

The man panicked, "Steelix use Dig to dodge the attack!" he shouted not even waiting to know what Ranae was going to attack with. The Steelix dove into the ground, Ranae waited until at least half of the pokemon was submerged before acting.

"Now Horus! Use Earthquake!" she ordered. The ground shook as Horus let out a deafening roar, nearly knocking the man down and causing the ground to shatter, forcing the Steelix into the air. It smashed back into the ground, almost striking the burglar with his tail, knocked out cold.

"Damn it!" the man cursed as he returned the Steelix and made a run for it, not noticing that he had dropped something as he made a hasty escape.

Horus, outraged by the man running off made to follow him, but Ranae stopped him, "Keith," she growled, just as ticked off as her pokemon. The Nidoking glanced between his mistress and the place where the man had disappeared into the shadows, before letting out a breath similar to a sigh and turning to face Ranae fully.

Ranae quickly made her way over to Keith and kneeled down by his side, reaching out to check for a pulse, she sighed when she quickly found it, he was fine just unconscious… and he was definitely going to have a nasty bruise once this all blew over.

Ranae reached for her belt and pulled out her Pidgeot's pokeball and releasing her, "Aerojin, I need you take Keith back to the Daycare Center okay? You should be able to find it easily enough, it's the only building nearby as far as I know."

The giant bird nodded and leaned down so that Horus could pick Keith and place him on her back, Ranae made him stop when Keith started to stir in the Nidoking's arms.

"Keith? Are you okay man?" she asked concerned as he groaned and pressed a hand lightly to his head.

"Ouch…" he muttered, "Did you catch the license plate of the truck that hit me? Ugh, I am so going to give them a ticket for this!" he winced, but gave Ranae a weak smile before craning his neck to see the pokemon holding him, "Whoa, I was not expecting _that_" he said nodding his head at Horus, groaning as he moved.

Ranae chuckled, "Yeah, it was one of the burglars, he hit you with a metal bat. I'm actually surprised you're conscious," she said in a strained voice, "he had the Steelix with him, but Horus and I knocked it out…but he still got away." Ranae and Horus both huffed causing Keith to laugh quietly.

Ranae smiled sadly and cleared her throat, "I'm going to send you back to the Daycare Center on my Pidgeot, so I need you to hold on okay?" she asked as Horus placed him on Aerojin's back.

Keith nodded weakly, wincing again, and Ranae made to step back, but he grabbed her arm, "Be careful okay?" he said eying her slightly, "I will totally arrest you if you get hurt ya here me?" he said in a serious voice.

Ranae and Keith stared at each other for a good minute, as Aerojin and Horus looked at each other confused. Then a grin appeared on both of their faces and they laughed.

"Yes sir!" Ranae said, saluting him as she finally took a step back so Aerojin could take off. She waved as the two of them disappeared into the night air, the smile slowly slid off her face.

"Let's go Horus, that guy is going to pay for what he did," she said and the Nidoking nodded his head in agreement. They both made their way towards where the man had left in, but Ranae paused when she noticed the pokeball that the burglar had dropped.

She frowned as she picked up, pausing before pressing the button and releasing the pokemon from its confines. Horus tensed, half expecting the Steelix to pop out of the pokeball, but when the light cleared a pokemon much smaller than a Steelix was revealed.

Ranae grinned at the nearly human sized pokemon, its black eyes stared blankly back, "Oh yeah I can soo work with you," she said chuckling wickedly.

* * *

In Ilex forest Aiko and Dirk's dog pokemon were sniffing around frantically for any trance of the burglars. Dirk's Growlithe were surprisingly weak, considering how long he had had them, but he defended himself by saying the two pokemon were unbeatable as a team, and so the two striped dog pokemon were off vigilantly patrolling together. Aiko's Houndoom, Demon, was off patrolling on his own, sniffing at a suspicious looking tree that was dark and had enough leaves to hide an adult human.

Aiko also had her Absol, Ender out of his pokeball, he walked stiffly on Aiko's right; his red eyes gazing around at the dark trees cautiously.

Aiko glanced around at the surrounding forest as she walked, jumping as she or Dirk would step on small twigs. She gulped as she noticed pairs of red eyes watching them as they passed by the dark foliage.

"I hope Ranae and Keith are okay," Aiko murmured, causing Ender to glance at her momentarily. Dirk smiled from her left, "Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine, Keith is a trained policeman and won't go down that easily," he said smacking his chest with a fist, "He's pretty tough!"

Aiko sighed and shook his head, "That's not who I'm worried about, for all I know they'll have found the burglars and instead of waiting for backup Ranae will charge into battle, jumping in feet first, she'll probably get herself killed!"

Dirk gave her a sideways grin, "Eh, don't think like that. Though its fine to go with the saying 'Expect the worst,' but don't forget to finish it and, 'hope for the best'!" he laughed at his own words.

Aiko smiled softly, "Thanks," she said gratefully, "I guess I'm just not used to leaving Ranae by herself is all, even if she is older than me, I still feel like she's my responsibility."

"Heh, I don't think you're giving the girl enough credit, I'm sure she could hold her own in a battle, especially if she beat Keith's Growlithe in two attacks, that little guy is really tough, both of Growlithe couldn't beat him…of course it was a double battle and he was battling with both his Growlithe and Jet, so I really didn't have a chance."

Aiko looked at him as they walked, "Who's Jet?" she asked, and reflexively gasping as a Golbat suddenly flew screeching out of the tree Demon was investigating. The horned dog growled and let out a small roar to get the persistent bat to leave.

Ender huffed and relaxed slightly after the bat was out of sight, he was a little irritated that his mistress was insisting on placing herself in harms way; he had half expected this from his mistress' companion, but not Aiko. He also didn't like that fact that he felt as though something, other than the native forest pokemon, was watching their every move.

Dirk cleared his throat as Aiko placed a hand over her thundering heart, "Jet was Keith's other pokemon, a Charmeleon that he had hatched from an egg given to him by a boy who beat him once in a battle. I forget what the boy's name was, but he apparently is a great pokemon trainer now."

Aiko frowned, "But I thought Keith only had one pokemon, he didn't use another pokemon when he fought Ranae earlier, he might have won, or at least have beaten her Jolteon if he had used a Charmeleon."

Dirk shook his head, "Keith doesn't have Jet anymore, he was stolen a while back, which is why he had been so willing to help the Wakahisa's, he didn't want anyone else to go through the pain that comes with losing a pokemon, and friend."

Aiko looked down, "That's terribly, does he know who stole Jet?" she asked and Dirk nodded, "Yeah, it was a girl from Team Rocket, Keith and his Growlithe had tried to stop her from taking Jet, but they were beaten by the girl's pokemon. She wasn't much younger than you or your friend either, but boy was she and her pokemon strong. Her pokemon, Keith said it was one he had never seen it before; it was a giant grey pokemon that hovered and had a big orange X between its eyes, the thing picked up a bunch of rocks with a psychic power and nearly killed his Growlithe by almost crushing it. Then they just disappeared, and Keith never saw them or Jet again."

Aiko frowned again, she had never heard of a pokemon like that, it was obviously psychic, but what could it have been?

They both looked as they heard one of Dirk's Growlithe yelp in pain, followed by barking and Demon snarling loudly and attacking something.

Aiko, Dirk and Ender all ran towards where they heard the battle happening, they burst into a clearing where they saw an intense battle going on.

A man was standing towards the edge of the clearing, in front of him were five pokemon all battling Demon and one of Dirk's Growlithe, the other one was laying unconscious at the base of a tree.

The five pokemon consisted of three small floating pokemon, each one releasing noxious clouds of poison, Koffing. There was also an Exeggutor, the one Aiko assumed had been stolen, it was tossing what looked like giant seeds around; when they came in contact with anything they exploded, one landed right in front of Dirk's other Growlithe, it exploded and sent the small dog flying backwards into a tree where it stayed unconscious.

"My Growlithe!" Dirk exclaimed running towards his fallen pokemon, Aiko eyed the last pokemon cautiously as she pulled out her pokeballs, she needed three to make it a fair fight and the last pokemon was making her uncomfortable. It was a pokemon that Aiko had only seen on TV, a red and yellow pokemon native to areas around active volcanoes, it blew out yellow flames that Demon countered with some difficulty; It was a Magmar.

Aiko quickly tossed out her other pokemon as Ender ran to help Demon, who was now fighting all five pokemon by himself.

"Let's make this a fair fight guys! All together!" she shouted releasing her Staraptor, Espeon and Blissey.

Each one let out a battle cry and ran forward, except for Aiko's Blissey, Flonne, which Aiko ordered to help Dirk's Growlithe with Present. Flonne reached into her pouch and pulled out a pair of white glowing blocks, she dropped them on the Growlithe and they dissolved into tiny shimmers of light. Both Growlithe twitched, but remained unconscious, but Dirk was just happy their wounds were gone.

"Nova! Ender! Use Whirlwind and Razor Wind to get rid of those Koffing!" Aiko shouted throwing her arm out as both pokemon released their wind attacks, separating the Koffing from the other two attacking pokemon (and removing the fire hazard).

The man growled and pointed to the Magmar and Exeggutor, "You two use Hyper Beam!" he shouted angrily, "And you three use Smog, Poison Gas and Thunderbolt!"

The Magmar and Exeggutor attacked first, both opening their mouths wide to reveal a glowing light beginning to emerge, Aiko gasped and leaped into action, "Flonne! Hurry and use Protect around all of us! Sunshine, help her out by using Light Screen!" Aiko knew that one of Flonne's Protects could easily prevent a Hyper Beam from doing any damage, but that was when she was protecting herself, and maybe one other pokemon, but Aiko was asking her to erect a barrier to protect all of her and Dirk's pokemon from _two_ Hyper Beams, and they were all spread out, which would make the barrier much more weak. She had Sunshine set up a Light Screen to try and strengthen the Barrier, but she didn't know if it would be enough.

Nova and Ender jumped back towards Flonne and Sunshine before the Koffing could attack. The poison and electric attacks flew through the air just as the Protect barrier appeared, they were joined by the twin Hyper Beams causing Flonne and Sunshine to struggle to keep the barriers up.

Dirk looked up as the attacks collided with the green and pink bubble barrier, it looked almost as though it was cracking. He glanced down at his Growlithe and noticed they were coming to, "Are you two okay?" he asked quickly, smiling when they both let out weak bark in confirmation, "They nee your help you two, can you get up?" he frowned when they struggled up, uncertain if they were well enough to attack.

Aiko glanced back at Dirk, they looked eyes and nodded. Dirk jumped up and pointed at the barrier that was about to be destroyed, "Use Helping Hand Growlithe!" he shouted, Aiko blinked as a pair of nearly invisible lights shoot past her and hit both Sunshine and Flonne; almost immediately the two pokemon looked recharged and the barrier burst back into existence, stronger than before. It was so strong in fact that the burglar's pokemon's attacks were all pushed back, forcing them to explode and send the Koffing and Magmar flying. Flonne and Sunshine let down the barriers, exhausted by how much energy they had had to use to keep it going, even with the Growlithe's help. The Growlithe were also panting and tired, no longer able to stand, they passed back out.

Now the only pokemon left were Nova, Ender and Demon, and Demon had been injured by the Exeggutor's Seed Bomb attacks. Speaking of which, Aiko eyed the smoke cautiously, she hadn't seen the Exeggutor get thrown back by the attack.

Suddenly three pairs of blue glowing eyes appeared through the smoke, "Exeggutor use Leaf Storm and power it with your Psychic attack!" the burglar commanded. The smoke was pushed away by some invisible force to reveal the Exeggutor, unharmed and the burglar. The Exeggutor leaned back and quickly threw its head forward to short a barrage of leaves in Aiko and the others' direction. She and Dirk both screamed as the leaves pummeled all of them, flinging Flonne, Sunshine, Nova and Demon back towards Dirk and the two Growlithe.

Only Ender remained as the leaves swung into the air by the Psychic attack, he had dodged all of the leaves and now stood in front of Aiko protectively, silently berating himself for not shielding her from the attack.

Aiko staggered to stay upright and glared at the burglar, silently considering what attack to use against the Grass and Psychic pokemon that was only using long rang attacks.

The burglar smirked at her and laughed, "Maybe I'll have some fun with you little missy after I beat you and your pokemon," he chuckled evilly licking his lips.

Aiko paled at what he was insinuating, not noticing that Ender's eyed had started glowing white as he growled infuriated at the man.

The man just laughed, "Exeggutor finish them off with another Leaf Storm!" he shouted and the Exeggutor grunted sending the glowing leaves hovering above them at Aiko and Ender.

Aiko gasped and flinched, unable to do anything to stop the Exeggutor. She closed her eyes, silently cursing herself for freezing up, and bracing herself for the attack that could even kill her and the others.

But nothing happened.

Aiko opened her eyes when she heard the burglar gasp, she looked up and gasped as well, all of the leaves were grey and frozen in the air. She glanced down at Ender who was crouched down and growling. The Absol suddenly snapped his head to the side, and the leaves all turned green again and shot towards the trees to their right, practically blowing up the trees that were in the way.

The burglar glared at the Absol and turned to the Exeggutor, "Exeggutor get rid of that Absol with a Wood Hammer attack!" he shouted, his eyes desperate to end the battle.

The Exeggutor charged at Ender, leaping into the air in order to smash its body into him, but Ender quickly swung his head, Scythe glowing white, as though he were going to use Razor Wind again, but Aiko gasped in surprise when the usual white boomerang-shaped attack didn't launch, instead a large pinkish looking current shot out from his Scythe, nailing the Exeggutor in the chest.

The Exeggutor hung in the air for a fraction of a second as the attack counteracted the Wood Hammer attack, then the attack suddenly seemed to overpower the Exeggutor's attack and flung it backwards, smashing the large palm tree pokemon into the burglar and knocking them both out.

Aiko stared for a few seconds as Ender stood tensely, panting heavily; he then suddenly went slack and began to fall forward. Aiko gasped and jumped forward to catch him, holding him gingerly in her arms, "Ender! Are you okay?! Speak to me!"

"S-sol!" Ender groaned blinking up at Aiko once before passing out, Aiko began to panic, unsure even of what attacks Ender had used against the Exeggutor. Her head snapped up when she heard a groan, her eyes shot over to the burglar but he was still out cold along with all of his pokemon. She frowned and twisted around to see the Dirk was sitting up, and holding his arm in pain, blood slowly seeping down from in between his fingers.

"Dirk!" Aiko exclaimed, she quickly pulled out Ender's pokeball and returned him, before getting up and walking over to him, careful of her scratched up arms and legs, "Are you okay?" she asked worried.

Dirk flashed her a small smile, "Yep! I'm fine, it takes more than a few paper-cuts to get rid of me!" He winced as he finished, "Ow~" he whined and Aiko smiled sadly, quickly flipping her bag off of her bag and opening it.

"Thank you Mom!" she shouted in her head, pulling a small zip-lock baggy full of yellow, six-point star crystals out of the confines of the bag, she handed it to Dirk who looked at it confused for a second before his eyes widened.

"Holy…how much did these things cost?! Max Revives are like what? 2000 Poke! How many are there anyway?" he asked himself wiping his hand on his pants so that he could count the little yellow stars without getting blood on them, "1, 2, 5…10…15…uh…36?! Holy crap!" Dirk raised an eyebrow and stared at Aiko, "Are you sure you and your friends aren't criminals?" he asked sarcastically.

Aiko rolled her eyes and pulled out a pair of purple bottles, handing one to Dirk, "That's a Quick Potion, my mom designed it, it not only heals your wounds but gives you some energy as well," she explained as she sprayed the cuts on her arms and legs, "Ranae wasn't carrying any of this stuff which is one of the reasons I was so worried about her. Give one of those to each of our pokemon, I'm going to go check the criminal and his pokemon," she said and walked cautiously over to where they were, seeing as she had no conscious pokemon."

All of the pokemon and the burglar were knocked out, Aiko reached for his bag to see if he had any other pokeball in it. She gasped and drew back though, when the bag started to shake and a small whimper came from it. Aiko quickly picked up the bag and moved it away from the burglar who was holding the neck loosely in his hand.

Aiko peeked into the bag and gasped, "Oh my goodness, the Kangaskid!" she whispered loudly, the small purple pokemon looked up at her, tears in its eyes, and Aiko's heart nearly broke. She gingerly reached in and picked up the baby pokemon, it sniffed and clung to her shirt. "Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, you're okay," Aiko said trying to soothe it, the pokemon buried its head in the crook of her neck and she smiled warmly.

"Aiko watch out!" Dirk shouted and Aiko spun to see the burglar up and running towards her with a large knife, she quickly turned to shield the Kangaskid from the attack, praying that something, anything would save her, but they had no pokemon and Dirk was too far away.

"Ranae!" Aiko screamed wishing desperately that her friend were there just as the burglar brought down his knife.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Is this the end of Aiko?! ((B/N: She's a main character idiot, of course not!)) A/N2: Shut up, I'm trying to make ominous suspense! Okay, next chapter has more cool stuff okay? Ranae's gotta kick that burglar's ass! Yess!! And we gotta get Aiko out of that situation! Dirk! Get off your ass and save her! ((B/N2: Stay tuned people! Later days Loser/Lovers! (LdL/L!))


	4. The Speaking Devil

This is my pokemon story, I do not own any Pokemon characters from the actual series, only my numerous OCs. Do not steal! I also claim my AU version of some of the characters capiche? Oh and there are a few against normal code pairings in this story, like PokemonXHuman and such so as a warning, if you don't agree with that don't read, simple as that. This will eventually be a crossover story, but for now it's just Pokemon get it? Got it? Good. Any criticism and suggestion are accepted, and at times needed, I already have the basic plot set out, but new ideas are always welcomed! Okay…well, enjoy this story!

* * *

**Tales of Passage**

A Pokemon Story

**Chapter 4: The Speaking Devil  
**

Created by DarkLozFanUberest

* * *

Ranae and her Nidoking ran into Goldenrod City, its lights shined merrily as people walked around doing some late night shopping or something of that nature; it was impossible for anyone to even imagine that there might be a dangerous criminal was hiding in their mist.

Ranae's eyes darted around searching for the man, she hadn't been able to see eye or hair color when they had been fighting earlier, but she doubted her could have changed out of his burglar outfit that fast so she looked for someone carrying a bag, and most likely panicking, but she couldn't see anyone like that.

"Damn it, lost him…" Ranae growled, a few people had stopped to stare at her and Horus, most likely because he was such a large pokemon and not on a leash or something. On a side note, Ranae would scoff at people who kept their pokemon on leashes and in muzzles, if you didn't have the ability to train your pokemon so that it was safe in public, she reasoned, either don't take it out _into_ the public, or get help to train it better.

"_Yeah_," she had told Aiko once as they watched an interesting show on TV called _It's Me or the Pokemon_, "_that's what happens when you don't train your pokemon right,_" immediately afterward Jolt had sneezed and electrocuted her, but that's not important.

Suddenly the clouds moved out of the way of the moon, revealing a full moon, Ranae's eyes were immediately drawn to it and she paled, "Fuck, it isn't today is it?!" she exclaimed to herself, groaning as she began to feel sick to her stomach.

Horus looked down at his mistress worried, she always got weird when the moon was full, but he didn't know why.

"Excuse me are you okay?" a man asked Ranae when he noticed her clutching her stomach as he walked by. Ranae's eyes widened and she began to growl, glaring at the man who stepped back in shock and fear. Ranae shook her head rapidly and reached for her belt, quick to pull out Horus' pokeball and return him. She quickly ran before she did something she would regret.

"Hey!" the man called after her, but Ranae kept running down the street and into a two-way alley. She leaned against the wall and panted, "Why today?!" she nearly screamed, but stayed silent as she notice someone run by the other entrance of the alleyway, opposite the one she had entered through. Her eyes widened when she noticed the person had a bag over his shoulder and scruffy black hair, "It's him!" she thought, her eyes narrowing in anger.

With a quick glance at the sky, the clouds had once again covered the moon, Ranae made to follow the man, noting that he was beginning to tire from running and was looking for a place to hide. She watched as he ran into the entrance of what looked like a subway station (not that there are any subway stations in Goldenrod so XP). Ranae followed the man, pausing to read the sign before continuing.

She was now Underground Path, and unfortunately there were quite a lot of people down there, she would have to be very careful to make sure the man didn't attack anyone. As she walked she noticed a pokeball laying on the ground, she reached down to pick it up, silently wondering who it belonged to before shrugging and pocketing it ((B/N: Hahaha! Maybe _she's_ the one who's a schizophrenic psycho! Rflmao)) she would turn it into the police later. Ranae then noticed another one and frowned, she picked it up and looked up to see the back of the burglar disappear into the crowd, dropping another pokeball from his bag. Ranae growled and ran after him, leaning forward to grab the third pokeball from the ground as she passed it.

The man reached the end of the path and looked around desperately for an escape route, finding none he spun around as spotted Ranae. They glared at each other and the man reached into his bag to pull out a last pokeball, a shocked look crossed his face when he noticed the other pokeballs were gone.

Ranae smirked and waved the two pokeballs in her hand in the air, "Lookin' fer these~?" she called in a taunting voice, the man growled and tossed the pokeball in the air; Ranae noticed that it was black, yellow and white, a Hyper Ball.

The red beam of light shot out quick and a tall humanoid pokemon appeared almost instantly. Ranae gasped, everything the Wakahisa's had said had been true. Before her stood a taller than natural Hitmonchan, its left arm completely made out of metal, a small array of colored lights flashed along its length as the Hitmonchan glared out at Ranae, his left eye covered with a red lens.

The burglar was also staring at the pokemon with a mixture of disgust and shock, but he shook his head and turned to glare at Ranae instead, "Hitmonchan use Sky Uppercut on that bitch!" he ordered, but the Hitmonchan didn't move, it just continued glaring at Ranae. The burglar growled and pointed an accusing finger at the Hitmonchan, "Hey you stupid pokemon! Are you listening to me?! I said attack!"

Ranae flinched as the Hitmonchan's eyes flashed and it slowly turned its head to give the burglar a sideways glare over his left shoulder, glaring at him through the red lens over his left eye.

The burglar paled for a second before his face turned red in rage, "Hey! I'm talking to you! Attack her now before I" he was cut off as the Hitmonchan suddenly appeared right in front of him, Ranae and the burglar gasped neither of them had even seen him move!

"_Urusai_," the Hitmonchan said quietly bringing his arm back, it sparked in the signature form of a Thunderpunch. The burglar's eyes widened at the sight of it, and the fact that the pokemon had spoken with its mouth and was now sneering at him with a cruel smirk.

Men and women screamed and ran around as the man crashed into the wall in an explosion of sparks, Ranae paled when the Hitmonchan slowly turned to face her. He glared at her again and Ranae just stared at him cautiously, she hadn't heard him speak.

Ranae held her hands up in defense, "E-easy there, just calm down, no one is trying to hurt you," Ranae started, but the Hitmonchan just rolled his eyes and brought his arm up; it immediately caught on fire in preparation, Ranae realized, for a Firepunch.

"_No, but they probably should,_" the Hitmonchan said in complete Japanese, causing Ranae to gasp, "Y-you can t-talk!" she exclaimed and the Hitmonchan smirked, "_Oh I can do more than that,_" he said pointing his fist at Ranae, shooting a line of flames at her.

Ranae's eyes widened and she jumped out of the way, thankful that the people and shop owners down here had run away.

"_Hold still,_" the Hitmonchan grumbled a tiny light in the corner of his lens blinking red as he shot at Ranae again. He growled in frustration as she dodged again.

"_That's it!_" the Hitmonchan shouted angrily and firing a large blast at Ranae, it moved to fast for her to act and she brought her arms up to protect her head, but knew the attack would break her arms if not the rest of her body.

She felt suddenly the writhing pain she had felt earlier and screamed just as the attack was about to hit her.

The Hitmonchan raised his right arm to cover his face as the attack exploded on impact, he laughed, "_Now that that's taken care of…_" he paused when he realized that there was a glow coming from the smoke and debris created by the explosion, "_What the hell?_" he said as the smoke cleared to show Ranae shielded by a blue barrier, he then noticed that she looked different.

Her hair that had once been raven blue, was now lilac on the frontal part (her bangs mostly) and there seemed to be a pair of ears or horns pushing out from the top; her skin was still pale, but looked as though it were made of velvet. He also noticed that her shoes were gone and she was standing on her toes, which had grown together and taller almost like a cat pokemon's when they stood on their hind legs.

The Hitmonchan blinked as he noticed one other new feature; she had a tail. It was a darker lilac than her hair, maybe purple and waved around lazily behind her as she glared at him with glowing blue eyes.

"_What the Hell?!_" he exclaimed again raising his left arm to point threateningly at her, ready to attack if she moved.

Ranae smirked from behind the barrier and chuckled, her voice deeper and darker than before, "Oh please," she said and one of the pokeballs on her belt glowed and flew into the air. The barrier widened and the Hitmonchan took a step back as the pokeball opened and released the pokemon from within it, inside the barrier. The red light cleared to reveal the pokemon Ranae had found earlier, a Hypno.

The Hypno tilted its head in mock curiosity and began to swing the pendulum its kin all carried with them. The Hitmonchan began to feel drowsy and desperately tried to look away but it was no use, even with the lens on it's eye the hypnotic rhythm of the swinging pendulum was quickly putting him to sleep.

"_Damn…it…_" he muttered as he slowly lowered his arm and collapsed to the ground, snoring softly.

Ranae laughed evilly and returned the slowly lowering the barrier, she groaned as she slowly changed back to normal, the Hypno glanced back at her curiously.

Ranae brought a hand up to her head and groaned, "Ugh…what happened?" she asked looking around in confusion. The last thing she remembered was that she was about to be killed by the Hitmonchan's attack. She looked up and saw the scene in front of her, she raised an eyebrow at the snoring Hitmonchan, she stared for a few seconds before she finally turned and looked at the Hypno.

"Did you save me?" she asked it, but it just blinked twice and Ranae frowned in confusion.

Suddenly they heard rapid footsteps running in their direction, they turned to see a large group of policemen dressed SWAT style running towards them. They all then stopped a few meters away and raised their guns, "Freeze!" one shouted and Ranae raised an incredulous eyebrow at them.

A blue haired woman pushed her way through a few of the policemen wearing a dark pair of sunglasses and holding a gun as well, an Officer Jenny.

"Don't worry!" Ranae called with a small grin, "We've got everything under control! The burglar and his pokemon are unconscious!"

Ranae rolled her eyes when none of the policemen moved or spoke, "Look," she said irritated, "I'm not the bad guy okay? I was sent by Officer Danny to catch this guy for stealing pokemon from the Daycare Center on Route 34 and I have done that."

The mentioning of Officer Danny seemed to ring a few bells as the policemen slowly lowered their guns, Ranae returned the Hypno to prove she wasn't a threat and they lowered their guns completely.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to return these pokemon to the Daycare Center, there is still one other burglar on the loose, carrying an Exeggutor, a baby Kangaskhan and perhaps other stolen pokemon that I am determined to rescue," she explained as she slowly walked around the sleeping Hitmonchan and approaching the burglar.

He had a large smoking burn on his stomach and was twitching slightly, obviously alive as he groaned and blinked his eyes open, he screamed as he noticed Ranae in front of him. Ranae rolled her eyes and held her hand out, "The pokeball please," she growled, the burglar stared at her with wide eyes, his eyes flew to the unconscious Hitmonchan and he quickly tossed the pokeball to Ranae, "Just take it!" he exclaimed. Ranae smirked and stalked away, pausing to return the Hitmonchan as she passed, the policemen stepped out of the way as she passed and Ranae blew them a kiss causing them all to blush.

Officer Jenny rolled her eyes and Ranae waved at her happily, "Just tell Danny that he and I are going to have a talk about whom he sends to do police work. I swear that man…" she shook her head and Ranae giggled, "Don't be too hard on him please, Danny Oji is really nice!" she called as she made her way for the stairs.

She was stopped by one of the policemen, he grinned at her from under his helmet, "Don't worry, the worse she'll do is refuse to go to dinner with him, they're extremely close," he chuckled and Ranae grinned, "O'rly?" she asked laughing, "That's good to know," she waved at him and jogged up the stairs.

She stared up at the sky with a frown as soon as she outside, the moon peaked out every few seconds and Ranae winced, "Gotta find it," she grunted making her way to the marketplace hoping that it was still open. She groaned again when she noticed the area deserted and most stalls void of their purchasable items.

"Damn," she muttered as the moon emerged began to emerge from the clouds, she started running down the street desperately trying to get away from the moonlight.

"Hey someone shouted and Ranae looked around frantically in order to run _away_ from them, "Your blue haired friend is in danger in the Ilex Forest, you better hurry before she gets hurt or worse!"

Ranae's eyes widened and she ran from the city towards the forest, ignoring the fact that some random person knew about her friend, Aiko's safety was more important. She gasped as she heard a far off scream and growled as the moon fully emerged from the clouds. She quickly transformed into what she had been earlier and leaped into the trees, running and jumping far faster than she had ever gone before.

* * *

Ranae burst through the trees and saw the man and Aiko and the knife; Aiko screamed her name and Ranae practically roared launching herself at him and knocking him over. The knife flew from his hand as they rolled around on the ground, ignorant of the fact that Aiko and Dirk were watching them in shock.

"Oh no," Aiko said, quickly running over to Dirk and handing him the baby Kangaskid, she kneeled down by her bag, tossing things around until she found what she was looking for, two small hard fruit, a red and a yellow Apricorn. She turned to see Ranae on her back, the man trying to choke her, "Ranae!" she cried in fear.

"T-that's Ranae?!" Dirk shouted from behind her, but Aiko ignored him, she ran towards the two wrestling people, slightly grateful when Ranae managed to kick the man off of her and into a tree, where he stayed.

"Ranae!" she cried quickly tossing the Apricorns at Ranae, "Catch!" Ranae spun around and reflexively caught the two fruits, she growled at Aiko and took a step closer as though she were going to attack her, but instead she ran past her and at Dirk.

Ranae dropped the fruit and picked up Dirk by the collar of his shirt, "No Ranae!" Aiko shouted, "Don't hurt him!" Ranae ignored her though, her eyes glowed and Dirk's whole body followed suit, his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped in her grasp, knocked unconscious. Ranae then dropped him, holding her head, she shook her head violently and growled flinging herself at the fruits, stuffing them both into her mouth and biting down harshly. They both shattered and Ranae swallowed them.

Aiko sighed in relief as Ranae slowly returned to her normal form, she ran to her and knelt at her side, "Are you okay?" she asked in a worried voice.

Ranae coughed and spit out a few seeds from the Apricorns, "Yeah, I'm okay…" she looked up at Aiko with a sad and worried look, "Are you okay?" she asked, tears beginning to appear in her eyes.

Aiko wrapped her arms around Ranae's neck and muttered soothing words to her, "Shh, I'm fine Ranae, shh, don't cry," Ranae turned her head and kissed Aiko on the cheek, "I w-was s-so scared," Ranae sobbed clinging to Aiko desperately, "I saw him b-bring the k-knife down and I-I w-was s-so sure that he w-was going to…going to" she sobbed harder and tightened her grip on Aiko's shirt.

Aiko sighed as Ranae continued to sob on her shoulder, "Ranae…" she then noticed the Kangaskid hiding behind the unconscious form her Espeon. "Ranae I need to help the others…"

Ranae sniffed and nodded, quickly releasing Aiko and rubbing at her eyes furiously, she laughed, "I-I such a wimp," she muttered. Aiko smiled and slowly stood up, first making her way over to the Kangaskid, which ran out from behind Sunshine and clung to her leg.

"Oh dear," Aiko said reaching down to pick it up, "Poor baby," she murmured rocking him in her arms, Ranae looked up at them and smiled at the cute scene, "Ick, Aiko you are such a mother!" she laughed as she stood, making her way over to Dirk, "Crap," she muttered looking down at him, "What'd I do to him?"

Suddenly he shot up causing Ranae to scream and leap back, "Aiko Watch Out!" he shouted, before he looked around and realized no one wasn't in danger, "Huh? What happened to the burglar?" he asked with a suspicious frown, then he noticed Ranae and blinked in surprise, "Ranae? What are you doing here?" he asked curious.

Ranae raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't remember?" she asked him with a frown, Dirk copied her look, "Should I?" he asked suspicious.

Aiko cut in by leaning in between them to pick up the Max Revives, "Ranae came in right before that burglar attacked me, she knocked him over and they wrestled around until she kicked him into that tree," she explained, leaving out the part of when Ranae had attacked him, pointing to where the burglar was…or had been.

Dirk and Ranae looked over at the tree when Aiko gasped, "Arceus Damn it!" Ranae cursed, "He's gone!" Dirk slowly got up and groaned, he paused to return his Growlithe, Aiko followed suit returning all but her Staraptor to which she gave a Max Revive instead. He squawked as he came to, apparently expecting more fighting, but he calmed down quickly.

Ranae pulled out Horus' pokeball and released him, "Well, I guess we better head back to the Daycare Center before something else happens, come on guys," she said to Aiko and Dirk as she climbed up onto Horus' shoulders. Aiko walked over to her, the Kangaskid in her arms, "Ranae?" she asked and Ranae looked down at her curiously, "Ya?" she asked blinking as Aiko held the Kangaskid up in her face, "I can't carry him on Nova's back."

Ranae blinked in shock, "So have Dirk carry him," she said with eyebrow raised, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Aiko rolled her eyes slightly, "_Dirk_ is going to be with _me_ on _Nova_," she explained slowly causing to Ranae to frown and roll her eyes back at Aiko, "Shut up," she said reaching down to pick the Kangaskid up from Aiko's grasp, causing it to shiver in fear. Ranae quickly held it close in her arms in hushed it quietly rocking it back and forth. It cooed happily at her and Dirk, Aiko, Horus and Nova all snickered at her.

"Shut up!" she growled at them as Aiko and Dirk got on Nova's back, "You don't make a bad mother yourself," Aiko said as Nova took off, and Ranae rolled her eyes and ordered for Horus to follow them towards the Daycare Center, Ranae's eye twitched as the Nidoking continued to laugh at her, "Shut up Horus!" she shouted irritated.

* * *

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you know? The Hitmonchan talks, wasn't expecting that. ((B/N: Yea, what' his problem he...wait, what do you mean you weren't expecting that?! You wrote it!)) A/N2: Ya, but I hadn't planned on having him talk, I wasn't even going to have Ranae save Aiko, I was going to...well, that doesn't matter now, what matters is whether you guys liked it! Tell me what chu think okay? The next chapter I think will be a little fluffy okayz? ((B/N2: Eww...fluff? Daray you know us vampires hate fluff! Gah, whatever Later day Loser/Lovers! (LdL/L!))


	5. Welcome Aboard, AiRanae!

This is my pokemon story, I do not own any Pokemon characters from the actual series, only my numerous OCs. Do not steal! I also claim my AU version of some of the characters capiche? Oh and there are a few against normal code pairings in this story, like PokemonXHuman and such so as a warning, if you don't agree with that don't read, simple as that. This will eventually be a crossover story, but for now it's just Pokemon get it? Got it? Good. Any criticism and suggestion are accepted, and at times needed, I already have the basic plot set out, but new ideas are always welcomed! Okay…well, enjoy this story!

* * *

Tales of Passage

A Pokemon Story

Chapter 5: Welcome Aboard, AiRanae!

Created by DarkLozFanUberest

* * *

"Huurgh!" Ranae groaned and tried desperately to pull out of the hug that had been forced on her as soon as she and the others had stepped through the door of the Daycare Center. Aiko was giggling and hugging the two Wakahisas back as they practically cried in joy at the sight of the two girls returning with the Kangaskid and the other pokemon.

"C-can't breath!" Ranae gasped as her face began to turn blue, Dirk wasn't doing too good himself, but at least he didn't have a crazy Castform trying to lick his face off! Ranae pondered why she had left him at the Daycare Center, but her thoughts came to a halt as she started to pass out from lack of air.

Officer Danny chuckled, tapping the surprisingly strong Wakahisa's, "Uh…Sorry to interrupt this little moment, but I strongly suggest that you let them go before you asphyxiate them?" he chuckled again and the elderly couple finally released their three captives from their grasp.

Both Ranae and Dirk collapsed to the ground and even Aiko wobbled a little before getting her bearing again.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry you three!" Mrs. Wakahisa exclaimed beginning to fawn over the three of them, Ranae just wishing the elder woman would go away, as her husband, Danny, and someone else laughed at them.

"Well, they're still better off than Keith, in any case…" Mr. Wakahisa chuckled along with Officer Danny causing Ranae to look up at them slightly with a confused expression.

"Wait…who…?" Ranae thought and looked up, she immediately sat up when she saw it was Keith lying in the corner of the room on a makeshift bed, numerous baby pokemon curled up around him. It was almost…cute?

"Oh! Keith!" she exclaimed with a smirk, "You're okay!" she quickly made her way over, hopping over the fence meant to keep the small pokemon inside the little room. A few baby pokemon scampered out of her way while others, like a tiny Meowth actually tried to get her to stop and pay attention to them by grabbing onto her legs, Ranae just laughed and picked up the small kitten by the scruff of its neck.

"My aren't you a feisty little thing?" she asked as it tried to playfully swat at her nose while being held, Ranae giggled and released it onto Keith's face, who let out a strange noise, muffled by the Meowth's weight. The kitten slowly slid down Keith's face to reveal his eyes, which were glaring at Ranae irritably, "Nyar?" the kitten asked looking at his face before blinking at him and scampering off his face.

Keith sneezed loudly causing all of the small pokemon around to jump and/or run away, he sniffed and glared at Ranae again, "I'm allergic to cats…" he muttered and Ranae raised a hand to her mouth, a grin hidden behind it, "Oh, whoops, sorry!" she giggled as she patted him on the head.

"Keith?" Dirk cried as he ran over, nearly tripping over both the fence and the numerous pokemon in the small room, "What happened to you?" Dirk demanded, glancing over his friend's body, his eyes stopping on the large bruise on his forehead, "What the hell happened?" he demanded again, hands placed on his hips as he seemed to tower over both Ranae and Keith. Both gulped and Ranae quickly scuttled away, leaping over the fence and hiding behind it.

She peaked over the edge and watched as Keith tried to calmly explain to his friend what had happened, "WHAT?" Dirk yelled, and Ranae backed away further, quickly making her way over to the others who were examining the pokemon that Ranae, Aiko, Dirk and their pokemon had defeated, thankfully when the second burglar had run off he had left his pokemon, all of them, so now the Daycare center would have to find new homes for even more pokemon.

"What happened to Keith?" Aiko asked Ranae curiously, concern lacing her voice. Ranae smiled weakly and rubbed the back of her neck, "Let's just say he probably isn't a big fan of baseball anymore, if he ever was to begin with, I mean…" Aiko raised an eyebrow, but didn't push for further details; she knew Ranae would tell her later, if she had to force the information out of her, she would.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Wakahisa exclaimed as she looked frantically through the pokeballs for something, "Where is the Hitmonchan!" she cried and Ranae quickly scrambled to reach her pocket, "Ah! Sorry, sorry! It's in my pocket! I forgot after you guys nearly suffocated me!" she quickly pulled out the pokeball and handed it to Mr. Wakahisa, who the went to release the pokemon, but Ranae freaked.

"Ah! No! Don't do that!" she shouted waving her arms around, nearly smacking Frey, who had been following her around.

"Why not?" Mr. Wakahisa gave her a weird look, confused and Ranae blinked in utter disbelief, now it was her turn to give the elder man a weird look.

"Uh…I don't know if you two have noticed, but that Hitmonchan has a really bad attitude problem…among other things…" Mr. Wakahisa gave her a look that Ranae swore was nearly a glare.

"Nonsense…Hitmonchan might not like meeting new people, but he is nothing like that," he muttered and released the pokemon.

Ranae shrugged and quickly hid behind Officer Danny, who looked back at her confused.

"Huh? What's wrong, Ranae?" he asked and Ranae just stared as the Hitmonchan came out of his pokeball. It was extremely tense, and looked like he was using a lot of restraint, '_Yeah, restraint as to not kill us hopefully…_' Ranae muttered in her mind.

Aiko, Danny, Dirk and Keith all gasped at the sight of the semi-cyborg pokemon, but something was different about him, Ranae realized and frowned.

As soon as he spotted the Wakahisa's he seemed to calm down, and most of his body went partially slack.

"…Chan?" he said calmly and Ranae's eyes widened in incredulous surprise and then immediately narrowed in frustration.

"What?" she asked as stepped out from behind Danny and half scowled, half pouted at the Hitmonchan.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" she asked and the others gave her weird looks as she hinted at something none of them understood.

"What are you talking about, Ranae?" Dirk asked with a confused frown, "Yeah, what _are_ you talking about, Ranae?" Keith asked, "Just because the Hitmonchan is a little…different, doesn't mean you should say things like… that."

Ranae and the Hitmonchan both rolled their eyes, but no one noticed the Hitmonchan, instead deciding to give Ranae a disapproving look, Ranae ignored them and cautiously walked up to the Hitmonchan practically in his personal space and looking him straight in the eyes, not bothered at all by the red lens that covered his left eye. They both glared at one another for a good two minutes and they all, including the Hitmonchan, blinked in surprise when Ranae started laughing.

"Oh I see!" she laughed and took a step closer a hand placed on her hip, the Hitmonchan eyed her darkly, but did nothing else, "You don't want them to know you can talk, do you?" she whispered with an almost evil smirk and the Hitmonchan almost visibly paled.

"Y-you didn't tell them, did you?" he asked almost silently, in Japanese, and Ranae shook her head, causing him to frown at her in confusion.

"W-what? Why not?" he asked, confusion clearly written on his face, "You could've done away with me," Now it seemed like he was muttering to himself, "The police or those damned scientists would have had field day with me and then they would take me away and you would never have to worry about me again," he continued, to her at the end, glancing around cautiously as the others started to lean closer to try and hear what they were doing or saying, "So why didn't you?" he quietly demanded, scowling darkly as he tried to figure out what Ranae wanted to have not turned him in to the authorities…or the government.

Ranae's smirk changed into a smile and the Hitmonchan nearly stumbled backwards.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" she whispered back, careful not to let the others listen, "no one deserves to go through what you must have gone through…" she smiled at him softly.

"Plus," she continued a little louder, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear other than him, "even if you tried to kill me, you're pretty cool of your own accord, especially with that flashy cannon of yours! I think it'd be pretty sweet if you traveled with me and Aiko over there…but only if you wanted to…" she smiled at Frey as he settled down onto her shoulder with a happy noise.

The Hitmonchan looked taken aback and stared at the girl and pokemon before turning to scowled down at the floor, "Why would you want a thing like me traveling around with you?" he whispered almost inaudibly, crossing his arms, "What would your '_human_' friends think?"

Ranae smiled, "Not that I have that many, but they can think whatever they want, and if they want to say something bad about you, or any of my other pokemon for that matter, I'll kick their asses from here to Almia!"

The Hitmonchan eyed her, his expression slowly softening and Ranae almost thought she saw a small smile cross his face, but she couldn't tell. He uncrossed his arms and looked away from her, "…Chan." He said finally and everyone, other than Ranae blinked in confusion, "So we've come to an understanding?" she asked with a grin, the Hitmonchan looked back over at her momentarily before nodding slowly.

Ranae smirked and punched the air, "Yess!" she practically hissed in excitement and the others stared at her.

"What are you now a pokemon whisperer?" Dirk asked with a laugh, and Ranae smirked over at him, pausing to contemplate the label, "Hmmm," she hummed and chuckled, "Yeah, something like that!" she grinned wholeheartedly at the utterly confused expression on his face and laughed to herself when she saw the Hitmonchan let out a small grin of his own.

"Well, there you go," Mr. Wakahisa said after a slight pause, "Your Flareon has successfully been returned to wherever it is you two live…" he glanced down at the pokeball in his hand and seemed to weigh it slightly. Finally, a happy expression appeared on his face and he shook his head slightly.

"I don't know how you managed it," he chuckled as he, Mrs. Wakahisa, Ranae and Aiko all walked outside to stand outside the next day, "but whatever it is about you, must really be sumthin else."

"Truly," Mrs. Wakahisa added, "we've known that Hitmonchan for quite a long time, and we've never seen him…that…happy," she noticed Ranae's expression that clearly said "What the heck? That was 'happy'?" and continued.

"Now he might not seem like it now, but once you get to know him, you'll realize that was about as happy as he's been since he arrived here."

Ranae and Aiko both somberly nodded as Ranae took the pokeball from Mr. Wakahisa and nodded to the elderly couple who looked obviously pleased. They both smiled at the pokemon that they just then noticed had crowded around the fenced in area nearest the group of humans, keening and waving good-bye to the two girls. Frey, who was floating around keened back at them and the four people laughed.

Aiko led the way as both girls waved and started to walk away, off in the direction Officer Danny had pointed them in, towards the next town, before he, Dirk and Keith had all left early that morning, to take Keith to a hospital to get his head checked for any long-lasting damage.

"Now don't be strangers," Mrs. Wakahisa called after the two girls, "you're welcome here anytime, and if you ever wanna adopt another pokemon you just hurry on down here and we'll set you up okay?"

"Whatever you say Babachan~!" Ranae called over her shoulder with a grin as she stared down at the Hitmonchan's pokemon in eager happiness, she was going to have a lot of fun with him once they reached the next city and the next gym.

* * *

A/N: By the way, I gave the Hitmonchan a voice actor! It's Kōichi Tōchika, I kept putting his voice into the scenes where the Hitmonchan talked, in my head...and well, he did voice a lot of my favorite Japanese characters sooo…yess! That's Hitmonchan's voice actor! Yaya! Oh, and I got inspiration for him from a few pics I found like this one:

http:/ www. funnyjunk. com/ showcomment/ 5633296/

Just remove the spaces~! ((Lol, it's over 9,000!))


End file.
